No Rules - A Katbekah Fanfic
by IamtheFirethatwillcatchyou
Summary: Katherine returns to Mystic Falls and meets April. April believes, Katherine is Elena, and Katherine decides to have a little fun with April. But what if one of Katherine's oldest " Friends" interrupts ! Fem Slash, Katbekah and a little Katherine/ April Young


**NO RULES – A KATBEKAH FANFIC  
and a little Katherine/April Young  
**

It had been a while since I had was here the last time, I considered it as smarter to leave Mystic Falls for some time, but for now, I decided to come back.

I don't even know, why I wanted to come back. Well, that's not true. I heard, that Elena got together with Damon, and I wanted to see this myself, and of course, I wanted to see Stefan. My Stefan. I know, he's not in love with me yet, but things _change._

Walking down the streets of Mystic Falls brought Memories back to me. I had to think of the Founder's Day Celebration, of me, standing in front of Stefan. He was my escort in 1864, and since that day, I kinda loved him.

That _Loving – Thing.. _to be honest, I had no Idea what that was. I actually can not remember loving. I switched off my humanity a long time ago. I guess, that's the main reason, my secret to survive. If you don't care about anyone, it's ways easier. I know, it seems not understandable, how I could sacrifice 27 vampires, my friends, to save my life. But when they took my baby away, and I got turned, I learned, that it is impossible to survive, if you love somebody. It's not like I hadn't tried, I did, but I had to admit that in this case my love was a death sentence. I think it would be interesting to know the reason, why I am like I am. I believe, that if I wanted to, I could have changed after my transformation, but I didn't.

I stopped walking, standing in front of the "Mystic Grill". Oh God, I missed this town like hell.  
When I went into the "Mystic Grill, it was nearly empty, which wasn't surprising at all, considering the fact, that it was midnight and most of the humans were in their beds now, having sex, reading or sleeping.

I took a sat at the bar and ordered an old whiskey, a good one, actually, the best they had.  
I looked around, watching the other guests in the restaurant. There was a man, maybe 40 years old, sitting on a table, seeming lonely. He was drinking a bear, eating a streak, he seemed like he didn't even notice that there were people around him, or he just gave a fuck.

Then there was the waitress, flirting with a guest who sat a the bar, obviously tipsy and interested in the waitress, or at least interested at her body. God, that was pathetic. Okay, I admit, I love flirting, and games, and yes, I always get want I want, but well, I do it classy. I sipped at my drink, and searched for anyone in this room, who was good enough for my attention. Yes, I am a bitch. And I love it.

There was a girl coming out of the toilets, looking around like she was waiting for someone. Her black her was long, wavy and curly, but not as mine, more natural curls. Her Ocean-Blue Eyes crossed mine and she smiled, obviously she was thinking that I was Elena. Oh yes, why not messing up Elena's life a little ?

That sounded like a nice idea to me. I smiled at her and put on my fuck-me-face. Of course, she saw my look changing and she seemed a little confused but still she walked over and after a few seconds, she stood next to me.  
" Hey, Elena. What are you doing here ? " She smiled at me while talking, so I guessed, she was Elena's friend.

" Hey ! I don't know, I just wanted to go out, looking for some avocation." I just noticed, since I had no idea what her name was, I should really take care of what I say.

She smiled. " Avocation, huh ? So what are you looking for ?" Of course I knew that she had no sexual attraction to me, oh sorry, _Elena_, but I would change this easily.  
I stood up, standing in front of her, only whispering my words. " I don't know, yet. Actually I am not looking for some avocation, I am looking for someone who can distract me a little."  
I placed my hand at her collar bone, running over her white skin to her neck, trough her hair, until I made her look at me softly.

" You think you could be that person ?" I compelled her.

" Yes, sure." What do you want me to do ? " she whispered. Wow, that was easy.

" Let's go. I want to have a little fun with you." I said, exactly knowing, how this would end, and considering it as funny at all.

I payed my drink and her food, I wouldn't have done that usually, but I needed everyone to believe I was Elena, so this was kinda necessary.

When we left the ' Mystic Grill' it was almost 1:00 AM, so the streets were empty, and I just took her hand and ran.

I haven't been drinking blood for a while now, so I was a little weak, but it was okay. I didn't took long until we stood at the Salvatore-Villa. This would be so much fun.

I opened the door of the huge House and listened quietly. There was nobody at home.  
" Let's go." I said, walking into the house as it was mine.

I took the girl's hand and compelled her another time. " What's your name, Cutie ?"

" April.. My Name is April."

" Okay, April. You will not tell anyone what will happen tonight, not until I will tell you to do so.  
Kiss me."

April nodded, moving towards me, placing her hands at my hips and when our lips touched, I could _smell _her blood, even nearly _taste _it.

I pushed her against the wall, kissing her, taking her shirt of, feeling her skin under my hands, with only one taught, tasting her blood. Fuck, I was hungry.

I looked at April, she was a stranger to me, but here she was, in bra and jeans, standing in front of me, waiting for me to play with her.

I pressed her against the wall, my hands on her breasts, kissing her neck, my knee between her legs, noticing her getting wet. I moved my right hand, put it between her legs, under her jeans, feeling her wet pussy trough her panties. My hand found it's way into her panties and I bucked my hips against her.  
I pushed two fingers all into her, I could hear he moaning loudly, she seemed like she didn't even notice that I bit her.

" KATHERINE ! "

Shit.

I turned around, a little annoyed because I had to interrupt my little game.

" Rebekah."


End file.
